


I Hate Coffee

by Numtwelve



Series: A Cup a Day [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Luke, Café, Comedy of Errors, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Luke, Smooth and Awkward Din, coffee abuse, disaster gay luke, good dad din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve
Summary: Luke is taken by a handsome father who comes into the café where he works. He often brings his adorable son with him, and Luke can't get enough. Luke is clueless and Din is awkward, but eventually they understand each other.Modern setting dinluke fluff story - humor, misunderstandings and eventual smut.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: A Cup a Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	I Hate Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I promise that this didn't detract from the chaptered story I'm still posting (shameless plug: read my story Blinding Lights for an AU Star Wars universe love story for dinluke!!!). But I had finished all of the chapters and I found my life lacking. I needed MORE about these two! So, my BBBB (I've added an extra B, because she is my beautiful bestest buddy beta) zombified419 suggested I do an AU modern one-shot - and this bitch almost wrote itself!
> 
> I hope you all like this - will most definitely be adding outtake one-shots later!
> 
> Also, NO I am not a coffee hater - I live off it. Just a story :)

Luke’s hand swished absentmindedly around the counter in a rare moment of peace. Working at a major coffee shop in a busy part of town meant that he was almost never surrounded by quiet. Most days there were small lulls in work between the morning and mid-morning rush, but it never lasted long. 

This wasn’t his first choice of jobs, but working his way through college was necessary. He took the first thing offered to him, and dealt with its unpleasantness. The customers could be very rude and snobby – Luke realized very quickly that he had to be precise in making their coffee. Some people just couldn’t handle coffee even slightly off. 

But he hated coffee. He hated the smell, he hated the flavor, but most of all he hated how crazy people were over it. Luke was content with tea or water; coffee just had a horribly bitter aftertaste that caused his mouth to revolt against it. Leia thought it was hilarious that he found himself working in a coffee shop, considering how much he loathed it. 

“I have to work somewhere,” Luke had grumbled, only to have Leia laugh again. 

“There’s probably a hundred other places on campus to work,” she had reasoned. “I found a job really quickly at the Administration Office. I bet I could have gotten you a job there, too.” 

The dynamic between them was easy, but wasn’t familiar yet. Luke and Leia had been separated at birth when their parents had been killed in a car accident. Separate families had taken the twins in, and they hadn’t found each other until after their 18th birthday. They found that they had lived only one town apart growing up, and had ended up at the same college. 

Neither were close to their foster parents, and had moved out close to the college. When they had found each other, through mutual online searches, they had quickly formed a bond. The relationship that they should have always had started to form, though at times it still felt foreign to Luke. 

“Excuse me?” a soft voice said, startling Luke out of his reverie. He glanced down at the small face of a child, who was barely tall enough to see over the counter. 

“Hello there,” Luke said pleasantly, leaning down over the counter. “What can I get for you?” 

“Can I have some chocolate?” The boy’s green eyes bored into Luke, and he found himself smiling at the boy. 

“What kind of chocolate do you want?” 

“He means hot chocolate,” another voice said. Luke’s eyes flew up into the deep, brown eyes of a man so beautiful he thought he’d fall over. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Let me, uh, get that for you,” Luke stammered, trying to break away from the man’s gaze. He turned, almost tripping over himself, and started the child’s drink. 

As the milk steamed, he glanced over at the two. The man had picked up the child, who was gazing at him intently. He smiled at them and turned back to the milk, making sure that it didn’t burn. Luke tried very hard not to look back at the man, focusing instead on the drink he was making. 

Once the milk was done, he poured it carefully into the chocolate mix already in the cup. He stirred it quickly before putting whip cream on it, and a dusting of powdered chocolate. He placed the lid on top, and then added the sleeve so the boy didn’t burn his hand. 

Turning around, he set the cup on the counter and rang them up. The man paid, his eyes still on Luke, before turning them down to stare at who Luke assumed was his son. 

“Thank you,” came the quiet voice. 

Luke leaned down again; his face closer to the boy’s as his father set him down on the ground. “You are very welcome, little one. I hope you enjoy.” 

The man’s eyes didn’t leave Luke’s as he stood up. “Thank you,” he said, his voice deep. Luke stammered a ‘you’re welcome’ before they turned and left the coffee shop. 

He stared after them, completely ignoring that there were already two other customers in line. The man was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt; both emphasized his muscular physique. Luke’s mouth watered as he watched the man steer the child over to an outdoor table, sitting down next to him. 

“Hello?” the next customer said, irritation in their voice. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, what can I get you?” Luke’s face felt hot as he took that person’s order. Then he got the next one’s order, and proceeded to make both. 

He kept glancing outside, noting that every now and then the man’s eyes were also on Luke. After a few minutes, he saw the man get back up and come inside, the child right behind him. He got in line, and Luke found that he was rushing to complete the orders just to hear the man’s voice again. 

Once he got up to the counter, he looked Luke over again. He smiled slightly, and Luke’s eyes immediately went to the dimple in his right cheek. “Could I get some coffee please?” 

I don’t care that he likes coffee, I'd still fuck him, Luke thought to himself while smiling at the man. “Sure, what kind do you want?” 

The man frowned then, glancing up at the menu. “A, uh, mocha?” 

“Sure thing.” Luke turned around and started making the drink, trying not to gag as the smells of espresso and chocolate mixed together. But, in Luke’s opinion, the beautiful man wanted coffee, and he was going to make the best damn mocha in the world. 

By the time the coffee was made, Luke was almost flustered. The beautiful man had watched him the entire time, and Luke felt like he was under extreme scrutiny. He put the lid on and handed it to the man, who smiled at Luke. Unfortunately, the smile was even better than he could have expected and Luke was completely tongue-tied. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Luke had to ask, not understanding what the man had said to him. 

“I said, what do I owe you?” 

“Oh, um, $5.25.” 

“For coffee?” 

Luke’s face reddened. “Yes, I know it’s pricey. I’m sorry.” 

The man chuckled, and Luke’s body tingled at the sound. “It’s not your fault.” He handed Luke some cash. Luke quickly took it and got his change. When he handed it back to him, his fingers lightly touched the man’s hand. Luke felt his heartbeat speed up. 

“H-have a good day,” Luke said, trying to make his voice sound normal. 

“You, too, Luke.” 

Luke furrowed his brow. “How did you know my name?” The man didn’t say anything, but he pointed to Luke’s chest. Looking down, Luke saw his nametag pinned to his work shirt and his face reddened again. Looking up, he smiled sheepishly. “I forgot I had that on. Well, you know my name, do I get to know yours?” 

The man smiled again. “Din.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Din.” Luke stuck out his hand; Din took it and Luke felt the tingle up his arm at the touch. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Luke.” He glanced down at the child. “This is Grogu, my son. Can you say hi, Grogu?” 

“Hi,” came the small voice. He sipped on his hot chocolate; his eyes wide as he stared at Luke. 

“Hi, Grogu. It's really nice to meet you. Do you like your chocolate?” 

The child’s eyes lit up and he nodded, almost spilling his drink. Din smiled, putting his arm around the child. “We need to get going. Have a good day, Luke.” 

“You, too!” Luke called, before they turned around and left. Luke was thrilled at the short interaction, but there was no reason to believe he would see Din again. 

Two days later, Luke was cleaning the espresso machine when Din walked in. This time he was alone. “Hello Din, welcome back. Do you want another mocha?” Luke asked, smiling up at him. 

Din faltered for a minute. “Hell of a memory, Luke.” 

Luke shrugged. “It helps to have one in my job. So, mocha?” 

“No, thank you. I’ll just take some black coffee today.” 

“Room for cream?” 

“Uh, no, thank you.” Din shifted uncomfortably. Luke looked at him questioningly, but when Din didn’t say anything else, he turned to get the coffee. 

He sat the coffee down on the counter and looked up at Din. “That’s $2.50.” 

Din chuckled. “Cheaper than the mocha, anyway.” 

“Yeah, less expensive beans I’d guess.” Luke smiled, taking the cash from Din. He turned and made change, handing it to Din. His fingers grazed Din’s hand and his heart stuttered. 

“Thanks, Luke. Uh, see you later.” 

“I’ll be here!” 

Din smiled and turned to walk out of the café. Luke slumped over the counter, grateful that it was a slow afternoon. He couldn’t focus when Din was around. 

Luke saw Din every couple of days for the next three weeks – half of the time Grogu was with him, the other half he was alone. Every time Din would ask for a different kind of drink, always coffee though. Luke was about to start drinking the sludge just to try and have something to talk to him about. Their interactions were always short, usually because Luke had customers waiting. Luke was craving more, but couldn't figure out how to do it. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Leia said, setting a plate down in front of Luke. He was at her small apartment for dinner; they tried to do that at least three times a week. 

Luke’s head fell into his hands. “I’ve barely said more than a dozen words to him. How can I ask him out?” 

“’Hey, beautiful man that I can’t stop thinking about, how about we go out?’” Leia offered, a smirk on her face. Luke huffed a laugh. Leia leaned against the kitchen counter. “Seriously though, why don’t you just talk to him? Maybe you can take a break around the time that he normally comes in. Then you can strike up a conversation?” 

“I don’t know...that might work. Maybe. I don’t know, Leia,” Luke grunted, pulling his hair. “This is just so frustrating! It's like he’s so close, but so far away.” 

“I’m sorry, Luke,” she said, walking over and putting her hand on his back. He felt comforted by her, but it didn’t stop the ache in his heart. Leia walked back into the kitchen and continued preparing their meal, leaving Luke to contemplate his situation. 

Maybe he could try and get a break around the time Din normally came in...the only problem was that if they were busy, he’d be called back. Also, he never knew when Din would come in. He wasn’t exactly a daily regular. 

After a nice dinner with Leia, he walked back to his apartment. They had gotten apartments close to each other, but in separate complexes. It was easy to visit, but still have their own space. He wasn’t feeling any better about the situation by the time he got home, so he decided to just turn in early. 

The next morning, he worked the early shift. Getting up that early was always hard on Luke, but that meant that he would get off early. After work – where he was disappointed that Din hadn’t come in – he walked to the park nearby and read. It was a beautiful, sunny day and there were several people at the park. Luke ignored everyone and walked to his usual spot off to the side of the large grassy area. 

Pulling out his sandwich that he’d gotten from the deli next door and the textbook he brought with him, he settled into the seat and started his reading. He was studying history, to become a teacher one day, and there was a lot of reading involved. He found that he was able to concentrate more when he was outside. The park was his favorite destination. 

Luke was lost in the words, captivated by the French Revolution, when he felt a hand tug on his shirt. He almost got annoyed, but when he looked up, he saw the wide, green eyes of Grogu, Din’s son. 

“Hello Grogu! How are you today?” Luke smiled, trying not to turn away from the kid just to see where his father was. 

“I’m ok. Do you want to join us?” Luke looked up to see a blanket laid down on the ground. It was covered in food and Din was sitting on it. He smiled, raising his hand in a wave. 

“I’d love to. Thank you.” Luke closed his book and packed up his food. Grogu reached out and put his hand into Luke’s, steering him toward the blanket. 

“Hello, Luke,” Din said, a smile playing on his lips. Luke tried not to stare at his dimple, or beautiful smile, and managed to squeak out a hello. “I hope we didn’t disturb you.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I like to do my reading in the park; it’s just so pretty here.” Luke sat down, careful to not sit too close to Din. He was with his son, and it was probably inappropriate to sit on his lap, right? 

“What are you reading?” Din asked, handing a half sandwich to Grogu. 

“My history textbook.” 

“Are you still in school?” 

“Yeah, I'm in my final year.” Luke’s eyes focused on Din’s. The deep brown felt like it could suck him in. Luke found that he couldn’t stare, or he’d end up staring too long. 

“How old are you, Luke?” 

“I just turned 23.” Din visibly relaxed and Luke looked at him curiously. “Why? Did you think I was younger?” 

“You said school, so for a second I panicked and thought you were in high school.” 

“Oh, god, do I look that young?” Luke ran his hand through his hair, hiding a smile. Why would Din have panicked if he was young? That’s interesting. Luke filed that away for later; he was sure Leia would have an opinion. 

Din laughed, and Luke unconsciously leaned closer to him. The sound went right to Luke’s stomach, heating it almost uncomfortably. “No, when I saw you, I assumed that you were at least over 20.” 

Luke laughed. “Um, thanks?” 

“Hey, at least I didn’t assume immediately you were 17.” 

“Yeah, fair point.” 

“Daddy?” Grogu said, breaking into their conversation. “I can’t open.” He held up the sandwich in his small hand. Din grabbed it, opened it, and pulled it out. 

“What do you say?” 

“Thank you,” was the quiet reply. 

“How old is Grogu?” 

Big green eyes stared up at him. “I’m seven.” 

“Seven! Wow, what a great age. So that makes you in...what, second grade?” Grogu’s eyes lit up, nodding his head up and down. “I loved second grade. So much fun! How do you like it?” Luke’s heart was quickly melting around this small child; he was just too cute. 

“It’s ok.” 

“Grogu, do you want to tell Luke about your field trip last week?” 

With so little prompting, Grogu began to go into a very detailed explanation of their recent trip to the zoo. Luke was enraptured by the child and how he talked about the “striped horses” or “really big kitty cats.” Luke was laughing and smiling the entire time, but his eyes kept flickering up to Din’s. He was smiling and watching Luke the whole time. 

It was starting to get dark when they separated. Luke shook Din’s hand, in a staunch platonic-friend style handshake. That was the worst part of the day for Luke; but at least he was able to feel Din’s skin against his. He was definitely ok with that. 

The next week he saw Din and Grogu twice more. But he hadn’t worked the early shift, so it was just a quick visit into the café. He was sad when he had to help the next person in line and turn away from Din and Grogu both. 

It was two weeks later before he found himself back at the park. Sure enough, Din and Grogu were there. Luke walked up to the blanket, standing to the side. 

“Hey Din...Grogu! How are you guys today?” 

Grogu stood up and threw his arms around Luke’s legs. “Hi, Luke!” 

Reaching his hand down, he settled it on Grogu’s head, ruffling his hair. “Hey, kiddo. How are you?” 

“Good! I got a new toy today!” 

Luke crouched down on his legs so he could look straight into his eyes. “Do you have it with you? I wanna see!” 

Grogu giggled, turning around to root through his backpack, and Luke heard Din chuckle. His eyes shot to Din, who was leaning against his upturned knee, smiling at him. “Hey, Luke. Nice to see you.” 

“You, too, Din.” He turned back to Grogu who had produced a stuffed frog. Luke took the animal and looked it over. “Wow, Grogu, this is so awesome! If you ever get tired of it, let me know. I’ll take him off your hands.” 

Grogu grabbed his frog, but he was still laughing. “No, he’s mine!” 

“Ok, I’ll let you keep him then.” Luke stayed crouched down for a moment, grinning at Grogu, before standing up. “Sorry to crash your picnic. Have a great day, guys.” 

“Wait, Luke. Do you want to join us?” Din asked, his eyes meeting Luke’s. 

“I’d love to.” Luke sat down, sneaking his hand around the other side of Grogu to grab at the frog. Grogu squealed and stood up, running away with his stuffed animal. Luke was after him in a moment, grabbing him around the stomach and holding him up. Grogu howled in laughter as Luke spun him around, tickling him on his stomach. 

“My frog!” 

“But it’s so cool! I want a frog!” Luke said, laughing along with the child. 

“Ok, you two, come on. You need to eat, Grogu,” Din admonished, but he had a smile on his face watching the two together. 

Luke carried a wiggling Grogu over to the blanket, setting him down carefully. “Go ahead and eat; I promise not to take your frog.” 

Grogu stuck his tongue out at Luke, who copied him, before they both laughed again. Din chuckled and handed Grogu a bag of carrots and a bag that had a sandwich in it. “You two are crazy. Eat your food, kid.” 

Luke smiled at Din. “Sorry, I promise to let him eat.” 

“You are very good with him,” Din commented, leaning back on his hands. His eyes bored into Luke’s, and Luke felt under extreme scrutiny again. 

“I love kids.” 

“I assume you don’t have any.” 

“No, but the plan is to work with them, so I’ve spent a lot of time with kids.” 

“What do you plan to do after school, Luke?” 

“A history teacher. Focusing on middle school or elementary age. Maybe fifth or sixth grade. I’m pretty flexible.” Luke crossed his legs leaning forward. 

“You want to be a teacher?” Din smiled a little at him. “You are good with kids; that’s probably a good idea.” 

Luke laughed. “Playing to my strengths. I’m basically just a big kid.” 

Din cocked his head to the side, his eyes still on Luke. “Yeah, I see that.” 

Luke looked offended for just a moment before bursting into laughter. “What about you? What do you do?” 

“I’m a martial arts teacher. I only teach adults, though, didn’t have the patience to teach children. By the time I get the adults, they already have a lot of knowledge. I focus on refining their skills.” 

Luke blinked at him, imaging Din in a karate outfit, displaying his quiet strength. His cheeks were red again. “Wow, I never would have thought that.” 

“Not what you were expecting?” 

“I mean, I...maybe? I don’t know, I just didn’t think teacher, that’s all.” Luke chuckled. “I didn’t really think about what you did at all, to be honest.” 

Din joined him in laughter, before he sat back upright and grabbed his own food. He grabbed an extra bag and handed it to Luke. “I hope you like peanut butter and jelly.” 

“You brought me a sandwich?” 

Din shrugged, his eyes staying on his food. “I thought we might run into you.” 

“Th-thank you,” Luke stammered, opening the bag to get his sandwich out. Luke was shocked; he had no idea he’d run into Din...how could Din have known? 

“I like peanut butter,” Grogu said, scooting closer to Luke. “Jelly tastes funny.” 

“Is your sandwich just peanut butter?” Grogu nodded solemnly. Luke leaned down just a little. “I love peanut butter! You are a smart kid, Grogu!” 

The picnic didn’t last too much longer. They ate and laughed some more, before Luke and Grogu played a game of tag while Din watched and laughed at them. It started to grow dark and Luke shuffled his feet, trying to figure out how to ask for Din’s number. 

“Great seeing you, Luke,” Din said, holding his hand out. Luke took it, shaking slowly. 

“I’m not, um, I mean...yeah, great seeing you, too.” Luke’s face reddened, unsure of why he was still so tongue-tied around him. 

“Are you ok?” 

Luke sighed. No, I'm half in love with you and lusting after you like a teenager in heat. And I can’t tell you. No, I am most definitely not ok. “Yeah, um, I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.” 

“Do you want a ride home?” 

“It’s just a mile or so, it’s fine. I usually walk everywhere.” 

“We don’t mind, do we Grogu?” Din looked down affectionately at his son. Grogu nodded several times. 

“I’m not keeping you from your wife? Girlfriend?” 

Din laughed, louder than Luke was prepared for. “No. Come on, troublemaker. Let's get you home.” 

Confused, Luke followed them to the parking lot. Luke directed them to his apartment and Din pulled up next to the curb. He thanked them, said goodbye, and ran up to his apartment. When he glanced down, he noticed that Din hadn’t left yet. He waved slightly to Din, who waved back, before he opened his apartment door. 

The next few days were a flurry of half shifts at the café and finals at school. He was prepping for graduation and barely had time to think in general, let alone about Din and that situation. A week after Din had dropped him off, he was studying in his living room for his final test when he heard a loud knock on his door. 

He opened the door, surprised to see Din and Grogu on the other side. “Hey, Din, Grogu. Is everything ok?” 

Din looked sort of frazzled. “I looked for you at the café; when you weren’t there I came here. I hope that’s ok.” 

“I mean, yeah, that’s totally fine. Do you want to come in?” Luke stood back and held the door open. Din and Grogu walked in, glancing around. 

“I can’t stay, I just came here to ask you a favor.” Din shuffled, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Of course. What can I do for you?” 

“I have a meeting I need to go to, and Grogu’s normal babysitter isn’t available. I wouldn’t ask if I had any other option. Would you mind-” 

“I’d be happy to. I’m sure I can keep Grogu entertained for a few hours.” Luke crouched down to Grogu’s level. “What do you say, kid? You want to hang out with me for a little while?” 

Grogu grinned at Luke, nodding, and Din visibly relaxed. “Thank you so much, Luke. I'm really sorry to ask you.” 

“Hey, it’s no trouble, really. I have nowhere to be tonight, so I really don’t mind.” Luke stood up, staring into Din’s eyes for a moment. He got lost in the dark sea of brown before Din looked away. 

Din crouched down, pulling Grogu into his arms. “I’ll be back in just a couple hours, ok? Stay with Luke and be good for him.” 

“Ok,” Grogu said, his voice muffled as his head was pressed into Din’s chest. “Love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you, too, kid.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be just fine,” Luke said, smiling as Din stood back up. 

“I owe you one, Luke. Thank you.” Din walked toward the door, glancing back at the two of them, before he left. 

Luke glanced down at Grogu, who met his gaze with wide eyes. “So, did you eat already? I have peanut butter and bread if you want a sandwich.” 

“Do you have any chocolate?” 

“I can make you hot chocolate, sure. It's not as good as the stuff at the café, though.” 

“I use the packets at home.” 

“Oh, good, that’s what I have. Come on, let’s get that for you.” 

Luke sat Grogu down at the table, making him hot chocolate and a peanut butter sandwich. While making the sandwich, Luke smiled to himself that Din felt secure enough in their friendship to have him watch his son. The thought made him happy as he gave Grogu his snacks. Grogu happily sipped on the drink while eating his food. Luke made himself a sandwich and sat down with him. 

“Your house is cool,” Grogu said, looking around. 

“Uh, thanks. Do you live in an apartment like this?” 

Grogu shook his head. “My house has a backyard.” 

“It does? Do you play out there?” 

Grogu nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, all the time! We have a swimming pool back there!” 

“Wow that is so cool! I love to swim!” Luke smiled down at the boy, who’s grin was huge. Immediately, Luke felt that he would be fine for the evening. They continued to talk about swimming, and Luke only fished for more information on the kid’s father every now and then. 

Surprisingly, Grogu had very little idea of what his dad did or liked. Luke figured he shouldn’t be surprised, given Grogu’s age, but he had hoped to learn a little bit about him. 

Luke settled Grogu in front of the TV after dinner, so that he could get some more studying done. Grogu was a very quiet child, not talking too much. Though, while watching he did giggle now and then. It was almost 10 when Grogu fell asleep on the couch. Carefully, Luke picked him up and took him to the second bedroom. It was a very small room, barely bigger than a walk-in closet, but there was a small cot in there. He had bought it when Leia’s apartment had flooded the year before, so she could easily stay with him. 

Luke put Grogu down on the cot, and pulled the blanket over him. Grogu turned over, hugging his frog, but otherwise didn’t stir. Making his way out to the living room, Luke heard a light rap at his door. He opened it to find Din. 

“Hey, welcome back. I hope your meeting went ok?” 

“Yeah, thanks. Where's Grogu? I’m later than I thought I'd be.” Luke opened the door for him to walk in. 

“He fell asleep a little bit ago. I just put him in my extra room to sleep. I wasn’t sure when you’d be here,” Luke explained, closing the door. 

“I really appreciate this, Luke. I tried to get out of the meeting but...” 

Luke placed his hand on Din’s arm, ignoring the tingling sensation. “It’s really ok. I don’t mind at all. Do you want to sit down? You look tired.” 

Din sighed, and nodded. They walked over to the couch. Din sat down next to Luke, but not close enough that they were touching. 

“So, I fed him and let him watch some TV. I hope that’s ok.” 

“Yeah, thank you. I can’t say it enough.” 

“He was no trouble. I'm happy to help. Grogu is great; I don’t mind spending time with him.” 

Din looked at Luke, his head cocking to the side. “You mean that.” 

Luke shrugged, shifting so that his leg was curled up on the couch and he was facing Din. “I do. He's a great kid. I enjoy hanging out with him.” 

“I have to tell you, it was Grogu’s idea to ask you to watch him tonight?” Din grinned. “I didn’t want to bug you.” 

“It’s no bother. And that’s sweet; he’s so nice.” Luke smiled and met Din’s eyes. He got lost in them for a few minutes, before he found his face heating up. Standing, awkwardly, Luke glanced down the hall. “Do you want me to go get him?” 

Din looked up at him curiously. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Luke managed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Luke, sit down. What's wrong?” Sitting down, Luke stared at him, determination creeping up his spine. “We are friends, right? You can tell me.” 

Luke shifted to face him again as his face paled, his eyes shifting down. Din’s leg was just barely touching Luke’s and it made it hard to concentrate. “I-I know that we have become friends, and I don’t want to ruin that. But I have to confess something.” 

“What’s that, Luke?” Din asked, not shifting from where he was sitting and his leg still casually touching Luke’s. 

“I like you. A lot. Since the first time you and Grogu came into the coffee shop.” His voice was low, almost as if admitting this meant ruining everything that they had built already. “I understand if you don’t feel the same,” Luke was quick to say, his eyes not venturing up to look at Din. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship or anything. I just...I guess I just wanted you to know.” 

“Luke,” Din said, sighing. Luke’s heart plummeted at the sound, and he started to get up again. Din’s hand grabbed his arm, stopping his movements. “Stop, please sit back down.” Luke sat, keeping his head low. “Luke, please look at me.” 

His eyes came up carefully, staring into the chocolate brown that he loved so much already. “Did I ruin this by telling you?” 

Din smiled, and unconsciously Luke’s eyes flashed to Din’s dimple. “No, you haven’t ruined anything.” 

“But you don’t feel the same way about me,” Luke finished, sighing. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from this man. He loved him with so much of himself that he was just drawn to him – whether he returned Luke’s affection or not. 

“Luke, I hate coffee,” Din blurted out, his cheeks turning slightly red. 

“What?” 

“I hate coffee,” Din said again, sighing. “I only came to the coffee shop to see you.” 

“But-but you came almost every day! You bought probably hundreds of dollars of coffee!” Luke didn’t know what to think. 

Din raised his hand, placing it lightly on Luke’s cheek. “I know.” 

Luke felt his face heat up, but he leaned into Din’s hand. “I can’t believe you spent that much money just to see me.” 

Din lowered his head toward Luke’s, touching their foreheads together. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind. It was the only way I thought I could see you.” 

Luke chuckled a little, closing his eyes at the sensation of Din touching him. “What do you drink?” 

“What?” Din asked, chuckling. 

“If you don’t drink coffee, what do you like?” 

“I usually drink tea.” 

“Din, we have tea at the coffee shop!” 

“Regular tea, or fancy tea?” 

They both laughed at that. Din’s other hand settled to frame Luke’s face. He pulled back from Luke’s head, staring down at him. Luke licked his lips and Din followed the movement, his thumb swiping over Luke’s mouth. Luke pressed a soft kiss to Din’s thumb, and Din hitched his breath, pulling Luke closer to him. Din’s mouth settled on Luke’s with a sigh, softly kissing. Luke moaned into the kiss, pushing himself even closer to Din. His hands came up to clutch Din’s shoulders, fisting his shirt tightly. 

The kiss became heated and they struggled to get even closer to each other. Din’s hand came around Luke’s leg, yanking him impossibly closer as Luke pulled Din’s chest tighter against him. Din ran his tongue along Luke’s lip and he opened up, sliding his own tongue out to meet Din’s. Angling their heads a little, they explored each other’s mouths in sync. 

Luke shifted so that he was on top of Din, one leg on either side. Both men groaned at the contact, but kept their lips fused together. Din’s hands went to Luke’s hips immediately, pulling him even closer and Luke found that he couldn’t breathe. He tore his mouth away from Din’s and took a moment to study him. His eyes were darker than normal and his lips were slightly parted and red from the abuse Luke had been giving them. 

Luke smiled, running his knuckles along Din’s cheek over to his mouth. Din kissed his hand lightly before pulling Luke’s mouth back down to his. The kiss slowed down a little, but their hands started wandering. Luke’s came up Din’s arms, rubbing lightly along his shoulder and fisting his hair. While Din’s hands slid down Luke’s back to cup his ass and pull him flush against him. 

This time when Luke pulled his face back for a breath, he didn’t shift his body. Being this close to Din was addictive. Din smiled at him as Luke lowered his forehead to Din’s. 

“I can’t believe I get to have you like this. I've wanted this for so long.” 

Din hummed in agreement, his hands tightening on Luke’s skin. “I kept hoping that you felt the same, but I didn’t know how to ask. I'm glad you finally said something.” 

“Daddy?” Luke scrambled to get off Din’s lap as they both turned toward the hallway. Din stood up carefully, walking over to his son. “Are we going home?” 

Grogu was rubbing his sleepy eyes, so Luke hoped that he hadn’t seen anything. 

“Yeah, kiddo. I was just thanking Luke for watching you,” he glanced up at Luke, smirking. Luke laughed, his head hitting the back of the couch. “Can you tell Luke thank you?” 

Grogu ran up to Luke and threw his arms around him. “Thank you.” 

Luke hugged him back. “You’re welcome, kiddo. You can come over any time.” Luke walked them to the door and Din looked back at him, smiling. “Did you want to thank me again?” Luke asked him, smirking. 

Din laughed, pulling Luke into a hug. “Don’t make me do that in front of my kid, Luke.” They hugged for a minute before Din pulled back. “Give me your phone number. I'll give you a call tomorrow.” 

Luke fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Din. Din put in his contact info and handed it back to Luke. He sent a quick text to Din, before putting his phone away. 

“Don’t forget to call, ok?” 

“I won’t. You working tomorrow?” 

“No, I have a final in the morning and then I'm done for the day.” 

“Maybe we can have dinner?” 

Luke smiled, his hand on Din’s arm. “I’d love that.” 

Din smiled back before turning toward the door. He picked Grogu up, who was still really sleepy, and opened the door. Luke watched them leave with a big smile on his face, before closing the door and slumping against it. Bringing his hand up to his bruised lips, Luke smiled again. 

He got ready for bed at that point, but he was feeling entirely too wound up. Once he was in bed, his hand reached into his pants. He was painfully erect from the short interaction with Din, and he needed a release. Slowly he started stroking himself, thinking of Din’s lips on his and how his hands felt on Luke’s body. Luke’s body felt like it was on fire as he stroked himself faster, almost arching off the bed as he came all over his stomach. 

After he cleaned himself up, he got back in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. He glanced at his phone on the bedside table and picked it up to read the text he’d sent to Din again. 

LUKE: Feel free to thank me anytime. 

Luke chuckled to himself at his own wit, but stopped when he saw a reply come in from Din. 

DIN: I’ll just have to do that 

Luke scrambled to reply. 

LUKE: My lips still feel bruised. In the best way 

Din replied almost immediately. 

DIN: Same here. Wonder how they’ll feel when we don’t have to stop next time. 

Tingling with excitement, Luke bit his lip. 

LUKE: There will be a next time? 

DIN: Not giving you up now 

Luke fell back against the pillow, his heart beating rapidly. 

LUKE: Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then 

DIN: Sleep well, Luke 

LUKE: You, too 

The next day, Luke’s mind was on anything but his final. He struggled to get through it, knowing it was his last hurdle before school was over for him. Well, logically he knew he would still have to pass the test to get his teaching license, but that shouldn’t be too hard. That was a month out, though, so he didn’t have any more schooling worries as he walked off campus and back to his apartment. 

He stopped by Leia’s, but she wasn’t there. He got his phone out to text her, noticing that he had a text from Din. 

DIN: Let me know when you are out of your final. 

LUKE: I’m done. Heading back to my apartment now 

DIN: How’d it go? 

LUKE: Eh, ok I guess 

DIN: You guess? 

LUKE: My mind was on other things 

DIN: Oh yeah? What other things? 

Luke’s grin got wide as he fished his keys out to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he walked in and closed it, heading into the kitchen. He started the water boiling for his tea before he responded. 

LUKE: Oh, you know, big strong arms wrapped around me. My lips being bruised... 

DIN: Luke, you are killing me 

LUKE: Then do something about it 

DIN: Grogu is at school; I'm coming over 

Luke laughed, unplugging the electric kettle. 

LUKE: I’ll be waiting 

Din knocked on the door not ten minutes later, and Luke rushed to let him in. He had barely opened the door before Din pushed his way in, shutting the door loudly and put his arms around Luke. His mouth seared into Luke’s as he pushed him against the door. 

Din’s lips moved expertly on Luke’s before plunging his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke moaned, his hands going to Din’s head, pulling slightly on his hair. Din growled a little, causing Luke’s cock to harden even more than it already was. Din’s hands moved to Luke’s ass, cupping and pulling him up. Winding his legs around Din, Luke tore his mouth away from Din’s to gasp for air. 

Din’s mouth never left Luke's skin, kissing and sucking down the side of his face and his neck. Finally, he pulled back and rested his forehead against Luke’s. 

“Hi,” Luke said, his hand going to cup Din’s face. 

Din chuckled. “Hi.” He leaned in and kissed Luke softly. “I missed you.” 

Luke’s heart stuttered. “I missed you, too. How long do I have you?” 

Din lifted his hand and checked the time on his watch. “I have to leave in an hour to pick up Grogu.” 

“Damn. I was hoping for more time,” Luke said, smiling before kissing Din lightly. “Whatever can we do with an hour?” He looked at Din innocently, who chuckled back at him. 

“I can think of a few things,” Din said, bringing his mouth back to Luke’s. Luke felt the kiss all the way down to his toes. He moaned, thrusting his tongue into Din’s mouth. Din sucked on his tongue before sticking his own in Luke’s mouth. 

Carefully, Din eased away from the door and walked slowly to the couch. He sat down, Luke still in his arms. Luke disconnected his legs and put his knees down on the couch on either side of Din’s body. One of Din’s hands snaked around Luke’s side, touching softly. His hand got to Luke’s stomach and a gush of air escaped Luke’s mouth. 

Slowly, giving Luke enough time to stop him, Din put his finger in-between Luke’s sweatpants and his stomach. He moved the fabric back and forth a little before plunging his hand under. Luke’s skin felt overheated as Din’s hand rubbed softly on Luke’s erection. Luke broke the kiss and leaned his head back, gasping for air. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of Din’s hand on his cock, and Din continued to kiss Luke’s neck and shoulder. 

Luke had just enough sense to reach back and pull his shirt off, desperate for more skin-to-skin connection. Din let Luke’s cock go for a moment, and Luke almost whined at the separation. Din smirked at him before reaching back and taking his own shirt off, before lifting Luke slightly off his lap. Luke stood on shaky legs as Din kissed his stomach, his hands on the hemline of the sweats again. Tugging slightly, Din started to lower the sweats to the ground, taking Luke’s boxers with them. 

Luke hissed slightly as Din released his erection, still kissing his stomach. Once the sweats and boxers were by his ankles, Luke stepped out of them and started to sit before Din’s hands on his ass stopped him. Pulling him closer, Din licked the length of Luke’s cock, causing Luke to moan embarrassingly loud. Din smiled at him before enclosing his lips over the head of Luke’s cock, swirling his tongue around before taking the whole thing in his mouth. 

Grabbing onto Din’s hair, Luke moaned again but found himself transfixed at the sight in front of him. Din’s mouth was warm and wet, and it felt better than anything Luke had ever experienced before. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the sensations, but watching Din’s mouth move on him was too enticing to miss. Luke’s hand gently let go of Din’s hair and slid around to the side to cup his cheek. His thumb rubbed carefully on Din’s cheek as he continued to take in Luke’s cock; Luke was enthralled by the feeling of his cock moving in Din’s mouth. 

Slowly, Din let Luke’s cock slide out of his mouth and he pulled Luke back down into his arms. Luke settled down and pressed his lips against Din’s softly, though he felt the urgent need for more with every heartbeat in his erection. 

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long,” Luke breathed, kissing Din again before resting his head on Din’s forehead. 

“Me, too. You feel even better than I imagined.” Din’s hand came up to Luke’s face, grazing it lightly with his knuckles. 

Luke huffed out a laugh. “I want you. Right now. Tell me we have time for that.” 

Din chuckled, leaning back to look into Luke’s eyes. “Not enough time for everything I want to do to you. But we have time for some things.” 

“Good,” Luke said, bringing his mouth back to Din’s. He reached in-between them and popped open the jeans that Din was wearing before he slid off his lap. Din stood and took his pants off before settling back onto the couch. Luke took a moment to stare at the beautiful man, noting the hard lines of muscle that encased his body. “You are breathtaking.” 

Din’s hands grabbed Luke’s and pulled him back down on his lap. “So are you.” Din’s mouth fused to Luke’s again, and Luke moaned when Din’s hand found Luke’s erection again. This time, though, he was aware enough to reach between them and take Din’s in a similar fashion. 

As they both began to move their hands, almost in sync, kissing became more difficult. Luke shifted back just a little and made eye contact with Din. Din’s eyes were almost black with need, and his mouth was open slightly, breathing heavily. Luke leaned his forehead against Din’s and continued to look into his eyes. Their hands never stopped, working them both up to an almost fever pitch. 

“Luke, I’m going to...” Din breathed heavily, his eyes almost closing. 

“Me, too...” Luke felt as out of breath as Din sounded, but he brought his mouth back to Din’s as he chased his orgasm. Din bit down lightly on Luke’s bottom lip as he started moving his hips up, thrusting into Luke’s hand. With a groan, Din started to release in his hand. The sensations surrounding him caused Luke to find his own orgasm, and he came in spurts on Din’s chest at the same time. 

They continued to breathe heavily into each other’s mouths as they came down from their mutual orgasm. Finally, Luke felt like he had caught his breath and he lowered his mouth a little to kiss Din’s again softly. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Luke finally sat back to look at him. 

“I think I can safely say that you’ve ruined me for other men,” Luke said, smirking and bringing his clean hand up to Din’s face. 

Din chuckled. “You did that to me the first time I saw you.” 

Cocking his head to the side, Luke smiled. “Really?” 

Din’s head fell back against the couch, but he kept eye contact with Luke. “God, you were just so fucking sexy standing behind the counter. You were so beautiful, and you spoke to my son so nicely. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” 

“Is that why you came back in for coffee that you clearly weren’t going to drink?” Luke teased, his cheeks getting slightly pink. 

“That’s why I came in every time.” 

“I have to ask you something,” Luke said, biting his lip. “Did you drink any of the coffee I made you?” 

Din laughed, both arms snaking behind Luke to hug him tightly. “I tried one sip of everything you made. I was hoping to find something I liked, but everything just tasted like shit.” 

Luke laughed, throwing his head back. “Next time you come in; will you trust me? I’d love to make you the only drink I'll have there.” 

Din’s hand moved up to Luke’s cheek. “I trust you.” 

Luke sank into Din’s hand, kissing his palm. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either.” 

Din brought Luke’s head back to his. “And you really think I’ve ruined you for other men?” 

Luke laughed again, kissing Din lightly before putting his forehead back to Din’s. “You ruined me when I first saw you, too.” 

“Does that mean that you are mine now?” Din grinned at Luke, who laughed again. 

“I guess it does.” 

“Good,” Din said, bringing his lips back to Luke’s. Din kissed him for a few minutes before leaning back. “We need to clean up before I leave.” 

Luke frowned, but nodded. He glanced at the clock noting that they only had fifteen minutes before Din had to leave. “I was going to suggest a shower, but I'm not sure if we have enough time.” 

“Grogu always takes a nap after school. Do you want to just clean up quickly and come back to my place? We could take a shower over there.” 

“Why, Din, are you suggesting that we shower together?” Luke smirked as he stood up, holding his hand out to Din. 

Din stood and wound his arms around Luke again. “Yes. Do you want to come home with me?” 

“Yes,” Luke breathed, his mouth capturing Din’s again. “Let me get us a towel, then I'll grab some clothes. 

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Din called after him, as Luke walked toward the bathroom. 

“Yeah, I have to work at 1 tomorrow.” 

“Bring your work clothes then.” 

Luke grabbed the towel and started walking back toward Din, a smile on his face. “Are you asking me to sleep over?” 

Din grinned, his dimple peaking on his cheek. “Is that ok?” 

Luke kissed his dimple, and then his mouth, handing him the towel. “More than ok.” 

After they had cleaned themselves up, and stolen several more kisses, Luke rushed into his bedroom to get his bag ready. He grabbed a clean uniform and two sets of clothes, before he grabbed the charger for his phone. He grabbed his toiletry bag and threw it into his backpack, before turning around. The last thing he threw in his bag were his swim trunks, remembering what Grogu had said about having a pool. Din had gotten dressed and was casually leaning against the doorjamb, staring at Luke. 

“Did you forget anything?” Din asked, smirking and crossing his arms in front of him. 

Luke looked down into the bag, sifting through everything. “I don’t think so.” 

Din raised one eyebrow before pushing off the doorjamb and walking over to Luke. He reached down and swatted Luke’s ass lightly. “Not that I mind, but maybe you should get dressed before we leave?” 

Luke laughed, his face heating up. “I forgot.” 

“You forgot you were naked?” 

Shrugging, Luke walked back out to the living room to grab his clothes from earlier. “I guess I'm just that comfortable with you.” 

Din chuckled and watched Luke get dressed. Once he was done, Din started walking toward the front door, carrying Luke’s backpack. He opened the door and stopped so suddenly that Luke almost ran into him. 

“Um, who are you?” Luke heard his sister ask. Luke poked his head around the side of Din and smiled. 

“Leia, this is Din. Din, this is my sister Leia.” 

“Oh, Din, right...” Luke motioned for Leia to be quiet, but she smirked playfully at him. “I’ve heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you, Din.” 

“Leia, what are you doing here?” Luke asked, before Din could respond. Din moved out of the way so that Leia could come in. 

“You left me a message. I stopped by as soon as I was done with work.” 

“Oh, right! I forgot. Din and I were just about to leave to pick up his son from school. Can we catch up later?” 

Leia smiled at him, her eyes flitting between the two men. “We better.” 

“It was nice to meet you, Leia.” Din said, holding out his hand. Leia eyed the hand cautiously, but took it anyway. 

“Nice to meet you, too.” 

“I’ll text you later, ok?” 

“Ok, I look forward to it.” 

Leia turned on her heel, walking away from the doorway. Luke grabbed his keys that were hanging up and they both eased out of the door. Luke turned to lock it before following Din down the stairs and out to his car. 

“I’m in for it later,” Luke said, chuckling as he got himself situated inside Din’s car. 

“Yeah, she seemed to know exactly what was going on with us. She’s very intuitive, I imagine.” 

“Oh, very. But only with me.” 

“Who’s older?” 

“I think I am, but I don’t remember. I've only seen her birth certificate once and that was a while ago.” 

Din glanced at Luke, confused, as he eased out of the parking spot and into traffic. “What does that mean? You don’t know who’s older?” 

Luke shook his head. “Leia and I are twins. Our parents were killed in a car accident when we were babies. We didn’t end up in the same foster home, so I didn’t even know I had a sister until I was much older.” 

“Wow, that’s horrible. How did you find each other?” 

“I was searching for my birth parents, just wanting to find out anything about them. I came across the article talking about their death and it said ‘babies’, plural. So, I started searching for her. I didn’t even know her name.” Luke smiled, remembering. “I was lucky that she was looking for me, too.” 

“And you two are close?” 

“Trying to be.” 

“What does that mean?” Din glanced at Luke as they came to a stop outside of Grogu’s school. There was a line of cars leading into the parking lot, and they would have to wait their turn until they got up to the school. 

“It means that we want to be close, but we missed out on the first 18 years of our lives. It takes time, I guess. Though we do seem to have this intuitive connection.” Luke shifted in his seat so he could look at Din. “She knows when I'm emotional...like, when I was upset because I couldn’t figure out how to talk to you, she just happened to call and invite me over for dinner that night. That kind of thing. She had no way of knowing I was upset, but she invited me anyway. Does that make any sense?” 

Din nodded, his eyes flicking back to the traffic in front of them. He eased the car forward slowly before coming to a stop again. “It’s probably a twin thing. But, yeah, that makes sense.” Din was quiet for a minute, and Luke wasn’t sure what happened. He slowly reached out his hand and grabbed Din’s. 

“Are you ok? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Luke swallowed thickly. 

Din grasped Luke’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “No, you didn’t make you uncomfortable. I was just thinking about how similar our lives were. I lost my parents when I was young as well.” 

“Oh, Din, I’m so sorry.” Luke squeezed his hand back. “Did you grow up in the system?” 

“Yeah. Four foster homes before I was 18.” 

Luke nodded, understanding entirely. “I was lucky. I stayed in the same foster home my whole life, though I never really forged a great connection with the family. I was a baby when I got there, and they were always nice enough. Adoption wasn’t what they wanted, and it didn’t bother me. I just grew up, quietly and without causing them any trouble, and moved out after high school.” 

“Did you have any foster siblings?” 

Luke nodded again. “Yeah, several. Most didn’t last though. I stayed longer than anyone else had; most were gone in a year or two. I never got really close to them.” 

Din moved the car forward again, before turning back to Luke. “How did you end up so perfect then?” 

“Huh? I’m not perfect,” Luke scoffed. 

“You seem to be very loving, doting on your sister and Grogu, becoming a teacher to work with kids. You are very affectionate...these are things I didn’t learn until after I adopted my son. I never had that growing up.” Din’s thumb stroked Luke’s hand softly. “It’s not a bad thing, Luke. I'm just curious how you became as comfortable with feelings as you seem to be.” 

Luke’s face got red as he tore his eyes away from Din’s. “I’m not sure. I've always been like this, I guess.” He glanced around at the sea of cars and children all around them, suddenly wishing they were having this conversation anywhere else. “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable.” 

“Luke,” Din said, causing Luke’s head to whip around to look at him again. “You aren’t making me uncomfortable. Not at all. In fact, I feel more comfortable with you than I have anyone else I've been with.” 

Grinning, Luke leaned over and kissed him quickly. “Good. I'm very comfortable with you, too.” 

Finally, Din pulled into a spot in front of the school. A teacher walked up to the passenger side of the car, and Luke rolled his window down. Din leaned over Luke lightly. “Grogu Djarin.” 

The teacher nodded, and then said Grogu’s name in the radio she had in her hand. Din and Luke watched the crowd of kids and finally saw Grogu walking toward the car. Grogu’s eyes immediately went to Luke’s, and they got big as his lips formed a smile. 

He got in the back, throwing his backpack on the side and clicking his seatbelt in place. “Hi, Luke!” 

“Hey, kiddo! I thought I'd spend some time with you guys today. How does that sound?” Luke shifted half around as Din started to drive them out of the parking lot. 

“That’s awesome! Daddy, can we go swimming?” His big green eyes were wide with excitement. 

“We’ll see. I thought we could make dinner for Luke tonight. Do you want to help me?” 

“Yes! I love making dinner.” 

Luke raised his eyebrows. “You aren’t going to feed me peanut butter, are you?” 

Grogu rolled his eyes, but grinned. “I like food other than peanut butter!” 

“Do you? That's all I’ve ever seen you eat!” 

Grogu stuck his tongue out at Luke, who laughed, turning back to face the front again. His hands ached to reach out to Din’s, but he wasn’t sure how much Din wanted to be touched in front of Grogu. Din solved that problem for him when he reached over and placed his hand lightly on Luke’s leg. Luke brought his hand down and entwined their fingers, holding his hand tight. 

They stayed in that position until they got to Din’s house, which was just a few minutes away. Luke looked at the modest two-story house in a quiet neighborhood. He followed Din and Grogu inside a modest two-story house in a quiet neighborhood, who immediately went into the kitchen. Din grabbed a couple of Chips Ahoy cookies and handed them to Grogu, who sat down at the island. Then, Din got some milk in a cup and placed it in front of his son. 

“Grogu usually has a snack before he lays down,” Din explained, leaning against the counter. His eyes followed Luke as he walked forward, sitting next to Grogu. Luke was starting to feel feverish as Din’s eyes remained on him, so he turned to Grogu. 

“How was school today?” 

Grogu smiled. “It was cool. Teacher is reading a really awesome book.” 

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” 

“Treasure Island.” 

“That’s a great story! How far are you into the book?” Luke smiled, leaning his head against his hand that was propped up on the island. 

“We just started it yesterday.” 

“Oh, ok. I won’t ruin anything for you, though.” Luke laughed as Grogu popped a cookie into his mouth. “If you enjoy that, I may have some suggestions for other books you’ll love.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I am sort of a book nerd.” 

“I like hearing stories. Daddy reads to me at night.” 

Luke glanced up at Din, smiling at him. “I bet your Daddy is good at reading to you.” 

Unconsciously, Din licked his lips and Luke followed the path. Luke got lost in the sight in front of him and almost missed Grogu going into detail about the books that they had read together. After a few minutes, Din pushed away from the counter and walked over to his son. 

“Ok, why don’t you go lay down for a bit?” 

Grogu yawned, and pushed away from the counter. “Ok. Luke, you are staying right?” 

Luke looked up at Din, who smiled back at him. “Yeah, kid. I’m staying.” 

Grogu smiled at him and waved goodbye, walking slowly up the stairs toward his room. As soon as they heard the door shut, Din pushed his body forward, stepping in-between Luke’s knees and pressed his lips against Luke’s. 

“How about that shower?” Din asked, his voice low. 

“How long do we have?” Luke gasped as Din’s mouth lingered on his neck, his breath washing over his skin. 

“He sleeps for an hour, maybe two.” 

“Is that enough time?” 

Din chuckled. “To shower? Yes.” 

Din leaned back and reached out to grab Luke’s hand. Luke grabbed his backpack and allowed Din to lead him upstairs. He saw a door that had Grogu’s name on it to the right, while Din led him to the other side of the upstairs area, opening a door at the end of the hall. He closed and locked the door before stepping closer to Luke again. 

His lips came down on Luke’s, and he tugged the bag out of Luke’s hand. Reaching behind him, Din’s hands settled on Luke’s back, bunching up his shirt before pulling it over his head to throw it to the ground. Luke got Din’s shirt off next, which ended up on the ground next to Luke’s. They both struggled to get each other’s pants off, while keeping their lips fused together. It took a few minutes of fumbling, but soon they were both naked and standing in front of each other, slightly out of breath. 

“I know we need a shower, but I don’t want to lose this time. I want you.” Luke stepped closer to Din, his hand on the man’s erection. “Please tell me I can have you now.” 

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” Din murmured, kissing Luke again. Luke let go of Din and walked to the bed. He laid down in the middle, watching Din softly stroke himself as he stepped forward. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Luke’s eyes held steady with Din’s, who smirked in response. Din walked over to the bedside table where he grabbed a bottle of lube and threw it next to Luke’s hand. Din got on the bed on his knees and reached for the lube. Opening it up, he coated his hand before reaching for Luke. Softly, he coated the outside of Luke’s rim, nudging his finger in slowly. Luke let out a gasp as he felt himself being stretched. “It’s...been a long...time...” he managed to get out. 

Din leaned over him and captured his mouth, continuing to move his finger in and out of Luke slowly. “I’ll go slowly,” he whispered into Luke’s mouth. 

They continued to kiss as Din added a second finger inside Luke. He scissored his fingers, opening Luke up even more before he focused on rubbing Luke’s prostate. Luke’s breath hitched as Din slipped a third finger inside him; he grabbed Din’s shoulder tightly. 

“More, I need more,” Luke breathed, his head falling back. 

“Are you ready for me, Luke?” Din asked, his mouth pressed close to Luke’s ear. 

“Yes,” he said, gasping as Din withdrew his hand. 

Luke flipped over on his stomach, putting his knees underneath him. Din’s hand went back to Luke’s opening, running his finger along the rim softly, before grabbing the bottle of lube and getting more out on his hand. Luke heard the rip of a condom wrapper, then, after a few moments, Luke felt the head of Din’s cock press up against his ass and he desperately wanted more. Din’s other hand smoothed along Luke’s back, lightly grazing his ass with his palm as he pushed slowly into Luke. 

Din leaned over Luke’s body as he continued to push in slowly. Din kissed Luke’s shoulder, running his hands along the length of his body. “Tell me if I’m going too fast. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Luke nodded, unable to speak as Din slowly filled him. And it was amazing – exactly as Luke expected it would be. Din stopped once he was fully inside Luke, letting him adjust. Finally, Luke felt like he couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed back against Din, earning a hissed moan in response. 

Din started moving, slowly in and out as he continued to kiss Luke’s back and shoulders. Luke moaned, pushing back against Din and trying to encourage him to increase his speed. Luke almost jumped when he felt Din’s slick hand touching his cock, slowly coating in with the extra lube on his hand. Slowly, he started to stroke Luke up and down, keeping in tempo with his own thrusts. 

Luke’s head and upper body fell against the bed as he continued to push himself back against Din. The sensations were overwhelming him, in the best way possible. Squeezing his eyes closed, Luke found himself being carried away by the physical touch and emotional connection he felt with the man inside him. 

Din moved his hand and slowly slid out of Luke. Luke groaned in protest, but felt Din’s hands on either side of his body before he was flipped onto his back. Din grabbed Luke’s legs, spreading them wide before pushing them up at the knee. Luke’s legs settled on Din’s shoulders as Din pushed his way back into Luke again. 

Moaning, Luke leaned up slightly to capture Din’s mouth as his hand went to his own slickened cock. They kissed slowly, moaning every now and they from the feelings surrounding them. Luke felt himself getting closer to release, and he felt Din start to harden even more. Knowing that he was close, Din started to piston his hips into Luke even harder, which caused Luke to let go of his own erection and throw his head back. 

“Fuck...Din...” Luke breathed; his hands desperate to hold onto any part of Din he could reach. Din’s lips attached themselves to Luke’s collarbone, sucking lightly before licking the skin. 

“You feel so good,” Din whispered against Luke’s skin. “I want you like this every day.” 

Luke huffed out a laugh. “Then I hope you realize just how useless I'm going to be if you do this to me every day.” 

Din’s lips nuzzled into Luke’s neck. “Not useless. Perfect.” 

“Hmmm...perfect. Yes, this is perfect.” Din brought his mouth back to Luke’s as his thrusting continued. Soon, neither could focus on kissing so Din lowered his head to Luke’s shoulder, pushing his way in harder. The slapping of skin felt loud to Luke as he put his hand back to his own erection. The lube helped him stroke himself faster, and once again the feel of everything started to overwhelm him. 

He felt the warmth curl up in his stomach and he knew he was close. Din grew impossibly harder within Luke and moaned loudly as he started to push in harder, coming loudly. Luke’s own orgasm chased Din’s, and he spilled on his stomach as Din pushed inside him a few more times. 

Luke lowered his legs down to the bed as Din collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck,” Din said, kissing Luke’s chest softly. “That was fucking perfect.” 

“You keep saying that word,” Luke said, also out of breath. They both chuckled before Din raised his head to look at Luke. He pressed his lips to Luke, kissing him passionately for a few moments. 

Finally, Din pulled his softening cock out of Luke, and Luke felt empty. Din laid down next to him, keeping his lips fused to Luke’s as he softly rubbed down Luke’s chest, mixing with the come on his stomach. Din leaned up a little, bringing his hand to his mouth. Luke watched as Din slowly licked his hand, his eyes wide. Din lowered his mouth to Luke’s chest and continued to lick every bit of come off his chest. Luke was panting by the time he was done. 

Luke roughly grabbed Din’s head and pushed his lips against Din’s. He moaned at the flavor in Din’s mouth, pushing his tongue into it. Din pushed Luke down, settling half on top of him again, lips fused together. 

“We need to do that again. And again...” Din accented his words with kisses down the side of Luke’s face and onto his neck. 

“Over and over forever,” Luke finished, kissing him harder. “I’ve never felt that good before. It was almost overwhelming.” 

Din leaned back, studying Luke’s face. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I don’t want to leave.” 

Din smiled down at him, and Luke smiled in response. “Will you stay with us?” 

“Like, forever?” 

Nodding, Din kissed him softly before pulling back up. “I want you with us, always.” 

Luke pushed up and closed the distance between them, kissing Din hard. “I love you,” he whispered into Din’s mouth. 

“I love you, Luke,” Din whispered back, pushing Luke back to the bed and settling himself on top of him. “Say you’ll stay with us.” 

“Under one condition,” Luke said, grinning up at Din as he pulled away. 

“What’s that?” 

“That I never have to make you coffee again.” 

Din’s head hit Luke’s shoulder as he laughed heartily, hugging Luke close to his body. Luke laughed as well, his hands tight against Din’s back. 

“Never.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted this to be fun, funny, charming and eventually hot. I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Thanks again to my BBBB for the idea, the suggestions on the story and editing all my crazy ass work. Zombified419 you are a lifesaver!! Check out her LOVELY dinluke story Naberrie Blooms for even better comedy than I can write!
> 
> Also, please do check out my other story Blinding Lights. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
